


some journeys must be completed by themselves

by SummmerSoldier



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummmerSoldier/pseuds/SummmerSoldier
Summary: sometimes you just need to follow your gut, it knows when you need to take a leap.





	some journeys must be completed by themselves

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that took me forever to do, even if it is a short thing. May or may not be continued on to a full work or work of one shots.

A sharp rapting against wood caused Jonas Quinn’s head to snap up and turn towards the door away from the current artifact to come across his desk.

“Finally! I asked for those a week ago-” The words died in his throat, seeing who stood in the doorway.

“Oh, hi.” He slid from the stool to stand in an effort to be polite.

“Hey.” Daniel Jackson leaned into said doorway, hands shoved deep into pockets, shoulders pushed forward with a casualness that had an underlying awkwardness that Daniel never managed to shake. Still, he appeared as if this was something he did all the time, as if the last time Jonas had seen wasn’t close to over a year now.

“What can I do for ya?” Jonas attempted to portray the same nonchalance that Daniel had. Genuine confusion coursed through Jonas, yes, he had parted with the SGC on ameaniable terms. That didn’t change the fact that he expected to never hear from them again.

“I just, uh, thought that someone should tell you, since you did do a lot of the leg work on this.” Daniel cleared his throat before pushing off of the doorway and into the room proper.

An even more confused question popped from Jonas’ mouth. “Tell me what?”

“We found it.”

Understanding shot through Jonas like lightning at the three words that Daniel spoke. There was only one thing that this could possibly be about:

“The lost city!?” He couldn’t believe it to be true. They had searched for so long for the Lost City of the Ancients. A promise of a wealth of knowledge and a potential defense against the Goa’uld. A smile spread across Daniel's face. This was the culmination of several years work on both their's and other's part.

"Yes, we finally found it. Turns out there was an Ancient outpost under the ice in Antarctica."

"Near where the other gate and Ayiana were found?"

"Yes. Jack, uh, well he downloaded another Ancient depository of knowledge and was able to discover the outpost." Daniel sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Anyways, while down there, I discovered something. The gate address for Atlantis. The lost city of the Ancients."

"And you went? What was it like? Was it what we had hoped?" Questions fell from Jonas' mouth with a rapid speed that caused Daniel to laugh.

"Here's the issue, it turns out that it's in a different galaxy than ours. The Pegasus Galaxy to be exact."

"Is that even possible to dial to? Or wait...when Colonel O'Neill went to the Asgard's galaxy."

"Exactly, we need to have enough power to get a stable wormhole to lock onto the other gate. Luckily, we have a ZPM for a one way trip. There's another thing too, it isn't a seven chevron address. Its eight."  
Jonas absorbed the new knowledge and formulated his new questions. Daniel grinned wider seeing the gears churning at full speed.

"So the SGC is putting together an expedition to go forth and explore. I, unfortunately, will not be able to go due to the need of me with SG-1. Unless, you want to come back and sub for me?" Daniel joked. "I'm kidding, of course. I know you have a lot to do here."

Jonas did have a lot to do there. But it had been sometime since he has truly been needed in the unification of Langara. He had been back to his old work of digging into the history of the planet.  
Unbiddeningly, he turned back to the same conversation he always did. A conversation he had had with the man in front of him.

_“Do you miss it?”_ Daniel had asked him as he gazed up at the gate. Jonas knew he didn't mean the gate.

_“Yeah, I do.”_

These lines replayed over and over again in his mind. Daniel had asked him so long ago before he had returned home to Langara. Jonas remembered the feeling of staring up at the gate before crossing the event horizon into a new and unknown world. The thrill of exploration amongst the stars.

So, he did what he knew to be true. He listened to his gut, and made a split decision.

“Are you taking applications?”

\--

Doctor Elizabeth Weir sighed heavily into her mug of now cool coffee. She had been sitting at this table for God knew how long. Manila folders sat piled high atop the glossy wood conference table of Stargate Command. The SGC logo proudly displayed on the top of each dossier. Each one held background checks, resumes, and every possible known detail about Earth’s best and brightest. And in the case of the dossier before her, not just Earth’s.

Jonas Quinn. Elizabeth had read the SG-1 reports of both Langara and of Jonas Quinn’s work both with the SG-1 and with his home planet. He had filled the empty spot left by Doctor Jackson during his...her mind sought a word to call Daniel’s leave of absence before finally settling on sabbatical. All crew members who had come across the man had left glowing reviews of him, even Brigadier General O’Neill had nothing but good to say about the man aside from the comment that he “spoke too much.”

Elizabeth was honestly surprised to see his application amongst the others. The last she had heard of him was that he was staying on Langara to help the planet rebuild from the ashes of its long and bloody war. Though she shouldn’t be too surprised in all honesty, he had been the one to do a lot of the heavy lifting in the search for Atlantis before he left.

So, she did what she knew to be right. She lifted the stamp, and pressed it to the page. Before closing the file and placing it atop the accepted pile.


End file.
